Sillybug
by JadedNobody
Summary: Inspired by Siderealsandman sillybug! AU where Ladybug is the silly one.


Marinette Dupain-Cheng was having a bad morning. To be honest every morning she had to go to school was bad. She would pretend to be sick if it weren't for three certain somebodies. Two in the kitchen and one above her.

"Marinette please get up," Tikki said gently.

"Can't I skip?" Marinette knew the answer to that question. She groaned. Better she gets up before her parents started on her too.

She washed her faced, changed her clothes, and made her ways down-stairs. Her parents left out a little breakfast. She deserved every calorie.

"I thought bullying was suppose to decrease as you got older," Marinette griped to Tikki.

"It does. The holders I had who were teenager always saw their classmates got more mature with age." Tikki nuzzled on Marinette's shoulder.

"Well all age has done for me is graduating me from one bully to another. Chloe was mean but at least everyone knew it. Lila is worse than Chloé ever was at hurting me and I don't even get any sympathy or pity from bystanders. If anything people are ashamed of me, just look at Mrs. Bustier and Alya."

"Marinette don't let her get to you. You are so much better than this. Adrien does everything he can to help." That was true.

The blonde model had helped. Adrien was a sweet sunshine boy. Still. . .

"It sucks that me and Alya drifted. We are still friends but Alya was my first real one. I know BFFs don't actually last forever but I wanted us to."

"Marinette true friendship is unconditional. If you have to go this far out of your way to prove to Alya you are the innocent party when you've known her this long-"

"Then it's better I know now. Okay I'm here. Get in the bag." Tikki phased into Marinette's purse.

"Morning Marinette," Lila called out to her in the perfect imitation of warmth.

Marinette could you see how she had everyone wrapped under her thumb.

"Still passives aggressive?" Alya joined up from the sides.

"Then let's not talk about it." Alya sighed. Marinette still felt ashamed at that sound.

Class formed. Everyone routined into place. Adrien found his way behind her. He tapped on her seat.

"You okay," he asked her.

"Yeah," she tried to say.

"Is it she-who-will-not-be-named?" Adrien cracked a smile that was infectious.

"It is," she giggled. "You really are the sunshine boy."

"You are my sunshine," he said in teasing chivalrous tone. He was going to say more but Mrs. Bustier started class.

After class Adrien caught up to her.

"So want to sit with me at the cantina?"

"No I'm going home." She had to use the restroom anyway. Going home also meant Lila didn't have the chance to corner her.

"Can I come? Dupain-Cheng food is some of the best. I have money-"

"Adrien would I ever charge a friend?" She smiled at the way he blushed.

Her parents were used to him coming over. Her friendship with him had heated while her's with Alya cooled. Alya had been spending more time with Nino leaving both of them in the cold, but that was understandable.

"Hey Marinette can I say something," Alya caught them as they were going.

"Sure."

"It's about Adrien," she said when he was gone."You know about his crush on you right?"

"It's sort of an open secret," she chuckled. He never made her feel uncomfortable about; luckily he never tried to make a move that couldn't be brushed off as a joke.

"I'm afraid for you," Alya rested her hand on her hip. She chewed her lips bracing herself. "Adrien's a nice guy so I'm sure he doesn't even realize he is doing this but," she trailed off.

"Doing what?"

"He's using your pre-conceptions on Lila to get a foot in the door."

Marinette choked a breath.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that," she said to her friend's rapidly retreating figure.

—

"I promise I'm not," Adrien urgently said.

"I know, I know." Marinette tried to relieve him.

When Adrien noticed her shaken up she tried to play it off. He at first thought it was Lila and was ready to force the administration to finally do something. She had to confess to stop him. Which was how she was comforting him now.

"Maybe it is," he said after a beat. "I really do like you. I am happy to have you in my life as a friend. But what if I am taking advantage of the class losing their wits to get closer to you?" Adrien knew that was trick the old Chloe would have done.

"It would be better if you were only doing this out of pity," she asked him rhetorically.

"No," Adrien wished he was a better friend. He's forcing his own crush to console him about his feelings for her when she's dealing a toxic school life.

"I'm touched you think I'm someone you want to be with that badly." He blushed. "You were the one who wanted to call a favor from your father to deal with this." She knew what that would entail, Gabriel would never do anything for free, not even for his son. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Their phones started beeping.

"I gotta go. Come with me Gorilla can-

"No need go!" They each took off.

As the heroine sprinted into an alley way the grin Paris knew too well formed.

"It's show time. Transform!"

Ladybug swung through the Parisian streets. She headed towards the Seine as per the notification. Her partner was already there, he also cleared the streets. She fired the usual greeting.

"Wasssp up," she smiled. He groaned.

"Wasps and ladybugs aren't even in the same order," he said for the thousandth time. "The akuma was angry that the baby living next door never gave him a moment of silence. His power is to make his target fall into a deep sleep. Don't get hit." He dodged a sandy projectile. The akuma modeled himself after the sand-man. He had a sandy gold night gown and cap. The villain turned his focus to the heroine.

"Ladybug you will be-"

"Sleeping with the fishes," she retorted. Chat couldn't hide his mirth.

"It's the 2020s not the 1920s," the Akuma fired a blast at her. Ladybug flung herself over and under the rooftop for cover. She heard Chat landing besides her.

"What's the hair brained scheme for today?"

"You don't appreciate my cunning kitty," Ladybug teased.

"I find your insanity fascinating," he quipped.

Ladybug felt her heart melt. Fighting supervillain with the boy of her dreams. An hour ago she was mild mannered Marinette who just had to keep her head down. Here she was the wild heroine of Paris with a partner who always kept up with her.

"Let me see what I pull out of my magic hat." A quick lucky charm produced a flash bang.

"Great we can use that to-"

Ladybug threw the metal orb at the Akuma. He briefly went down in a cry of pain.

"What the F-" Chat cut himself off as superheroes shouldn't curse. It spoke to how desensitize he was to his partner's recklessness that he immediately followed behind her as she glided down to the street.

"Look out!" He pushed her out of the way just in time. He himself couldn't move as he was hit by a blast of sand.

Ladybug shot her yo-yo at a mailbox right the villain. She reeled herself in sliding between the man's legs. He turned ready to blast her only for Ladybug to spin up igniting the flash bang in his face.

"Ahhhh!" As he recoiled in blindness Ladybug took a guess that the nightcap had the butterfly in it.

She ripped the fabric in two with her super strength. Her guess was right. One quick miraculous cure saved the day.

"Oh my god I am so glad this camera protects against flashes," Alya could be heard from far off. Ladybug tried to remind herself that she wasn't Marinette right now. The aspiring photographer videoing the battle was no different from any other day.

"That wasn't a plan that was just banging your head against a rock hoping to break it." Chat dusted himself off the street.

"If it's stupid and it works than it's not stupid."

"If it's stupid and it works than it's still stupid and you just got lucky," Chat replied. "If that hadn't worked we would both be dozing off as the Akuma made off like a thieve in the night."

"Good thing I am good luck. Why don't you unwind by going back to sleep on my lap kitty," she winked at him.

Chat had his fill of Ladybug and quit the scene.

"How am I still alive," Chat said to himself. If he had to rank that "plan" in the list of "How the fuck aren't we dead" Ladybug plans that would probably be number eleven. He liked how Ladybug was always true to herself, wore her heart on her sleeve, but her recklessness bordered on apathetic thrill seeking sometimes.

It was times like this he knew he made the right choice by keeping things platonic. There were girls you kept as friend and girls you married. Ladybug was the former.

She was kind. However she was irresponsible, and the sort of person who danced in the storm daring the lighting to strike. That was the sort of person he couldn't be with. She would get them both killed. She comes closer than Hawkmoth honestly.

Chat found an alley way to duck into. He came back out Adrien. He ran his hand through his appearance quickly.

"Is Marinette okay?" He knew she was far away from the attack but he had to check.

"Yes come in. She's up in her room. It'll be fine for you to go up just knock."

"Adrien," Marinette said to him after following her instructions. "I'm actually glad you are here. I might have made myself too much," she gestured to the plates.

There were half a dozen rolls of bread, enough slices of meat to feed thirty lumber jacks, a Great Lake's worth of soup, a forest of greens, and enough sweets to give you diabetes.

"Were you inspecting company?" How could a short girl like Marinette put this much out for herself to eat.

"No I am a big eater. I don't look it but I am. I usually make too little for myself but I may have gone slight overboard. Can you help me with this?"

He could. This was enough to feed Marinette for a week. However this was about a meal for him. Being a super hero burned a lot of calories.

"I'm hungry," Adrien said afterwords.

"Yeah I'll have to make us more next time," she scrubbed her finger through the empty plates.

She said next time. Now this is the girl you married.


End file.
